Héroe
by Karkinos
Summary: Ella no necesitaba un Hércules,un Super-man o un flacucho de ojos verdes que la defendiese y protegiese como una delicada flor.Ginny luchaba su propia guerra,perdía sus batallas,caía con sus fallos y se levantaba con las victorias.No necesitaba un héroe


**Ida de cabeza mientras me echaba un cigarrillo....Esta se la dedico, a bueno, aquien la lea y sea TAN lindo de dejarme un rr :D besitos.**

**Sugerencia musical: I need a Hero **

**Héroe.**

Ginny caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Habían tomado la espada del despacho de Snape, lo habían entretenido lo suficiente haciendo que todos los fantasmas se pusieran a gritar asustados por los escregutos que le habían robado a Hagrid, los elfos domésticos (Encabezados por Dobby y Winky) habían vertido una pintura verde por los pasillos que tenía un olor asqueroso y hacia que la pintura de los cuadros se derritiese, lo que formaba aún más escándalo pues las pobres pinturillas luchaban por no derretirse, la distracción casi perfecta. Tenían la espada, pero ya estaban siendo perseguidos por el director y sus dos "predilectos profesores"

**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Empezó a correr como si la vida le fuese en ello, entre sus manos tenía la espada de Godric Griffindor y sabía que Harry la necesitaba. Escuchó los gritos coléricos de Snape y a los Carrow mandarle maldiciones. Escuchó como Luna le gritaba que siguiese corriendo pasase lo que pasase, que no se detuviera, la rubia se paró y enfrento a los profesores con su cara soñadora y su mirada inteligente.

Sintió como Neville corría a su lado, tenían que salir del castillo para poder enviar la espada con un patronus, para ello habían estado ensayando tanto, pero a los lejos se escuchó el grito de Luna, y Neville tuvo que parar para entretenerlos, tenía que darle tiempo a la pelirroja, sabía que se estaban arriesgando demasiado, pero daba igual la suerte ya estaba echada.

Las sienes de la chica pelirroja iban a estallar, sentía como sus rodillas flaqueaban, su garganta estaba seca y el corazón luchaba por salírsele por la boca, sus ojos lagrimeaban, pero no importaba, porque debía llegar, la puerta principal estaba cerca pero (siempre hay un pero) la figura de una gata interrumpió su paso, haciendo que ella tropezase estrepitosamente. Cayó al suelo y se clavó la espada en la mano, un grito de dolor y de furia se le escapó al ver delante de ella unos zapatos desgastados y escuchar una risa gastada y vieja.

.- Señor director, ya la tengo.- rió por lo bajo.

.- Gracias, Filch, buen trabajo. Levántate Weasley.

Se levantó y le miró a los ojos, detrás de él se encontraban Neville y Luna ambos colorados de tanto correr, ella tenía lágrimas de disculpa en los ojos, él un largo corte en la mejilla. Se levantó con esfuerzo y la mano sangrando, a espada se le había clavado al caer, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba le hizo escupir a Snape en la cara, era laprimera ve que se cruzaba con él, tras la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. El hombre la miró fríamente para después abofetearla. Le arrebató la espada de las manos con brusquedad y se dirigió a sus aposentos, en las escaleras se paró y giró levemente el rostro.

.- No les permitáis ir a la enfermería.- susurró con veneno.- Y menos a esa pelirroja, que intenta seguir los pasos del héroe caído de Potter.

La furia atravesó el cuerpo de Ginny que era sujetada por Filch, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al sentir el fracaso y la impotencia, y sin querer evitarlo le gritó al profesor un par de verdades.

.- ¡¡Yo no necesito ningún héroe que luche mis propias batallas!! ¡¡Nosotros no seguimos a nadie por obligación o miedo!! ¡Somos más que eso, somos más que tú, y esta panda de mortífagos!! ¡¡Y eso nunca nadie lo podrá evitar, ni siquiera Voldemort y su estúpida guerra!¡Somos el Ejército de Dumbledore!

Luna lloraba y Neville la miraba horrorizado. La boca se le quedó seca cuando se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho, si antes iban a recibir un par de maldiciones por intentar robar una espada, ahora el castigo sería mucho peor, y lo más injusto es que Neville y Luna pagarían también por su insolencia.

Pero era cierto y estaba cansada de que todo el mundo creyese que ella no podía vivir sin Harry, por y para él. Ahora ella no estaba en su vida, por los motivos que fueran, era una persona independiente que luchaba contra ese régimen del horror por las personas que quería y que amaba en la vida, a su manera y a la de sus amigos.

Con gafas o sin ellas, con la piel blanca o negra, los ojos verdes o grises, ella definitivamente no necesitaba un héroe.

Sabía luchar.

..........................

Ahora al botoncito del medio :D:D:D:D y un **comentario halagador**, o una **crítica constructiva**, o **un tomatazo en la cabeza** diciéndome que no escriba más cosas lalalala


End file.
